Lost Heroes
by Bartonator19
Summary: A crossover between three things: Metroid, Legend of Zelda and Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

Underneath the starry skies of Hyrule, Samus and Link are sitting by the shores of Lake Hylia, their hands intertwined. Samus is wearing a simple blue shirt, and a pair of blue pants as well, with some boots to match. Link has on a green shirt, and brown pants, with his standard brown boots that he wears all the time. "I'm glad we could do this Link." Link smiles and says, "So am I." Samus opens her mouth and starts to talk, and is quickly silenced by Link's lips on hers. She closes her eyes and returns the kiss, enjoying this moment between them. Ever since they met at the smash tournament, they instantly fell for each other. This is one of the numerous dates they have had together, and they have shared lots of things about their past to one another. When Samus brought up the subject of her past, Link was there to comfort her, and told her all about his past, how he never knew his parents, and lived on his own before he moved into Ordon Village. Link brought Samus to Ordon Village, and showed her where he lives, as well as most of Hyrule. Samus took him to Zebes, and showed him where she was raised by the Chozo. Their relationship has grown so much since the first day they met. Pulling apart from the kiss, Link and Samus lean back, landing in the soft grass and looking up at the stars. They think about all the fun times they had together. Samus turns her head to look at Link, and says, "Want to go for a little space ride?" Link turns to look at her and smiles, nodding his head. Link stands up and offers Samus his hand, and she takes it and they walk to Samus' ship that is floating behind them, holding hands the whole way. Link and Samus enter her ship and take the seats at the piloting controls. Samus activates the ships engines, and they fly off into the Hyrule skies, leaving the atmosphere. Samus stops and turns the ship around to look back at Hyrule. A small planet, it is surrounded by nothing but stars. 'I never get used to seeing Hyrule out here." Link says. "Before we met, I never knew anything existed outside of Hyrule." Samus smiles at this, and says, "I still remember when me met." Samus says, thinking back to that day. Samus' thoughts are interrupted by something smashing into the ship. Samus immediately leans forward, looking at her ships computer to see what the problem is. She sees that a large object has hit the engines and is swinging around for another hit. Samus activates the engines, and maneuvers the ship out of the way, looking to see what is attacking. Samus looks and sees a Space Pirate fleet that has just warped into the area they are in and Ridley flying in front of the fleet ready to attack again. "Space Pirates, how did they find us?" Samus asks. "I'm going to draw them off of Hyrule. They are most likely after me, and I don't want to think about what will happen if they attack Hyrule." Link nods and Samus moves the ship away from Hyrule, the space pirates following closely. Her ship is hit by several more energy blasts, and she activates the Warpdrive, and sets the coordinates for Zebes. A countdown starts for thirty seconds, and Samus dodges more blasts from the Space Pirate ships. A message pops up on the computer saying warp in five seconds. Just as the ship is about to warp, a blast hits the ship again. An alarm goes off and the computer says, "_Warning, Warpdrive damaged. Destination: Unknown." _Samus reaches for the controls, trying to cancel out the warp, but it is too late. The ship jerks, and is sent traveling through space at high speeds, and Samus yells "Hang on." The warp ends, and a planet appears in front of them. "_Warning, heavy engine damage, ship not suitable for space flight." _Is announced from the ships computer. Samus' ship is dragged into the planet by the gravity, and Samus grabs the controls, trying to stabilize the ship as it plummets towards the ground at high speeds. Slowing down the ship, Samus tries to pull the ship up to prevent in from crashing, but it slams into the ground, leaving behind a large trail as it moves along the ground. Coming a stop, Samus looks at Link. "You alright?" She asks. "A little shaken up, but I'll live." Link replies. Samus and Link get outside of the ship and look at the damage. Samus is looking at the ships damage report on her wrist panel, a device that attaches around her arm and gives the details of the ship. "How bad is it?" Link asks. "Weapons systems, long range engines, and the Warpdrive are all critically damaged and offline. Estimated repair time is 3 to 9 months. Looks like were going to be stuck here until my ship is fixed." "Do you have any idea where we are anyway?" Link asks, looking around. "We could be anywhere, on any unknown planet." Link looks around and sees lights way off in the distance, standing out against the darkness. "There seems to be a village in that direction." He says, pointing off towards the lights. "You want to head over there?" Samus asks. "We should wait until daylight." Link says, looking around the crash site. He spots a cave in the Cliffside and says, "We can sleep here for the night, and get moving in the morning. Is the ship's cloaking ability still online?" Link asks Samus. "Yes, I'll activate it." Samus presses a button on her wrist panel, and the ship disappears from their sight. Walking into the cave, Link and Samus see that it goes only about 20 feet into the Cliffside. It being much colder and darker in the cave, Link reaches to his belt and pulls out his lantern. Lighting it, he sets it down. Glad that Link brought his things along in her ship, Samus watches as he reaches into this pack and pulls out a bedroll, and lays it down. They both sit down with their back against the wall of the cave, and lean together to share body heat. Samus is leaning her head into Link's shoulder, and her eyes close and her breathing slows as she falls asleep. Link smiles and brushes a strand of her blond hair out of her face, and places her head down in his lap. He leans against the wall of the cave, turns the light on the lantern out, and closes his eyes as well, falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

-Magnolia Town-

Lucy Heartfilia wakes up in her warm bed. Climbing out, she walks over to her shower, and turns on the hot water. Taking off her nightgown and stepping in, she washes off her body and hair. Finished, she then grabs a towel and wraps it around her body and walks to her dresser, grabbing her blue skirt and white blouse with a blue line through it. She gets dressed and walks down the stairs, thinking, "_What should I eat for breakfast?" _Walking into the kitchen, she sees Natsu sitting at the table, eating a plate full of her food. She kicks Natsu in the face, and yells "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT COMING INTO MY HOUSE WITH PERMISSION?" Natsu, with his face smashed against the wall says, "I got us a job Lucy, I thought you would want to leave right away." Lucy removes her foot from his face and says, "Natsu, wait outside next time." "But you usually don't mind." "Aye sir." Happy says, from behind Natsu. "Well now I do mind." Lucy says. "So what is this job like?" Natsu hands her the paper. "A strange object was seen crashing into the field outside Magnolia Town last night, and two people were seen around it. Investigate them and determine if they are threat, and if they are, capture them." Lucy says, reading the request. "All right lets go." Lucy says grabbing her Celestial Gate Keys and her Fleuve d'etoiles. Natsu and Lucy walk out of her house, Happy flying right behind them. Lucy and Natsu reach the field outside of Magnolia town and look around for the strange object. They see nothing, and move to the far end of the field. Natsu stops walking and drops down into a crouch, and Lucy does the same. "What?" Lucy whispers. "Look over there." Natsu says whispering back and pointing far off into the distance. Standing about 200 feet away are a man and a woman, and they are talking with one another. Natsu and Lucy sneak closer, and then both stop. "What should we do Natsu?" Lucy asks, looking ahead at the figures. Hearing no response from Natsu, she looks over to him and sees that he is no longer there. Natsu is now much closer, moving behind a bush. Lucy sees him place his hands over his mouth and form a tube shape. Lucy tries to run over and stop him, but Natsu lets out a massive blast of fire from his mouth and it is aimed right at the two figures.

-Field outside of Magnolia Town-

Samus opens her eyes, and notices a bright light streaming into the cave. Looking around, she sees Link sitting a few feet away and digging into his pack. He pulls out two bottles filled with milk, and a small bag. He notices that Samus is awake, walks over and sits down next to her, passing a bottle of milk over before he opens up the bag, showing a bunch of berries and nuts. "I would get some food from around here, but I don't know what is safe to eat." Samus smiles. "Don't worry about it." She says, and then lean into each other again. Samus uncorks the bottle of milk, and takes a drink. She then reaches into the bag and grabs a handful of food, slowly eating it. Link grabs a handful of food and tosses it into his mouth as well. Samus smiles and grabs another handful and throws a berry at Link's face. She starts laughing and Link throws a berry into her open mouth. They then both start laughing at each other, and finish up the remaining food. Having eaten a light meal, Link and Samus start packing their things. Once Link has everything packed up, he turns to Samus. "Ready to go?" Samus simply stands up and gives him a quick kiss. Link returns it, and they both walk out of the cave. Samus and Link walk over her cloaked ship and checks her wrist panel. "The ship has just begun repairs on the engines, but total repairs will take at least three months." She says. "We should head into the city, and see what we can find for food and supplies." Link says. "We don't know what kind currency they use here, Link." Samus says. "I have one-thousand rupees, and I can probably pass them of as gems, and sell them for money." Link replies. Samus and Link turn and start walking when suddenly; Link grabs Samus and drags her to the ground, a blast of fire passing over their heads. "What?!" Samus asks, as Link pulls out the Ordon Sword. "Take out your Phazer, we're under attack." Samus grabs the Phazer gun attached to her leg and extends it into the whip mode. Link and Samus both jump up and see a pink haired kid, running at them, his hands on fire. He has on white pants and a black vest, and is wearing a white scarf. He runs at them and yells, "Fire Dragon Wing Attack", his arms lighting on fire. He swings his arms down at them and Link and Samus both dodge in different directions. Link swings at this kid with great speed, but he dodges, and punches Link, sending him flying. "Link!" Samus yells as the kid runs at Link, ready to punch him again. Samus flings her Phazer whip and it wraps around the kids leg, and she presses the shock button, releasing the full voltage into his body. The kid hits the ground, unconscious. Samus runs to Link and helps him up. "You alright?" She asks. "Yeah, I'm fine. But who is this kid?" Link asks, and Samus is about to reply when she is interrupted by a voice yelling "Natsu." Link and Samus both turn and face the voice, and see a blue cat with wings flying towards them, and a blonde haired girl running behind it. The cat flies over to the unconscious kid and starts shaking him. "Natsu, wake up." Link and Samus immediately look at the cat, surprised that this cat is talking. The blonde girl runs up to the kid and the cat and just looks at the two of them a look of annoyance on her face. The cat turns to Link and Samus and yells, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" an angry look on his face. Link and Samus just stare, not sure what to say. The blonde girl says, "Happy, if Natsu hadn't attacked them, he would be fine." "But he could be hurt." The cat, that is apparently named Happy, says. "I just hit him with my Phazer whip. He'll be unconscious for a few hours." Samus says. "He should be fine." The cat seems to relax a bit because of what Samus says. "I'm Lucy, this is Happy, and this idiot right here is Natsu, who thinks with his fists more than his brain." The girl says. "Care to explain why he attacked us for no reason?" Link asks, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "We were paid money to investigate a strange object that crashed into this field last night, and the people who came out of it. Natsu decided it would be best to attack first, then ask questions later." Link nods his head, understanding what she means, having dealt with people like this before. "Is there someplace we can take him to make sure he's fine?" Samus asks. "We can take him back to the guild hall." "Guild?" Samus asks, confused. "A guild is a place where mages meet and are employed. They are given requests and are sent to do jobs. That's why we were sent to investigate." Lucy says. Link walks over to Natsu and picks him, throwing him over his shoulder and looking at Lucy, he says, "lets get going."

-Fairy Tail Guild Hall-

Erza is looking at the "S" Rank mage job board, looking for a job that will give her a challenge. She hears the front doors of the guild open up, and hears Mirajane say, "Lucy, you're back already?" Before she lets out a gasp and then Erza turns her attention to the door. Standing behind Lucy is a man with light brown hair, a green shirt and tan pants, with some brown boots. He has Natsu thrown over his shoulder unconscious. Standing next to the man is a woman with long blonde hair, a blue shirt and pants, and some blue boots. Lucy points to a table, and the man sets Natsu down on the table, and then Happy flies in, and sits down next to Natsu's unconscious form. Erza walks down the stairs and everyone clears a path, allowing her an easy walk right to the table where Lucy and the strangers are sitting. She slams a fist down on the table and asks, "Who are they, Lucy?' Lucy shrinks down in her seat and says quietly, "We were sent to investigate them in the field outside of Magnolia Town. Natsu attacked them immediately and was knocked unconscious by her." She says, pointing at Samus. "That's such a thing for Natsu to do." Erza says, sighing. Gray walks up and says, "You think he will learn this time?" laughing at the unconscious Natsu. "Knowing him, probably not." Erza says. Samus and Link are both staring at Gray and he turns to them and asks, "What?" "Gray your clothes." Mirajane says, and Gray looks down, and seeing that his shirt and pants are missing, yells, "Shit." "So who are you?" She asks, turning her attention to Link and Samus. "My name is Link." "Samus Aran." "What are you doing here?" Erza asks, her voice threatening. "It would be best to just show you." Samus says, and then Link and Samus walk out the back doors, to the training area behind the guild. Erza, Gray, Lucy and Happy walk out, Erza carrying Natsu before she drops him on the ground. Samus presses a button on a strange device on her wrist, and a strange looking ship comes flying over, and lands in the middle of the training grounds. Erza notices the damage to the ship, and the smoke coming from the engines. "What happened?" She asks. "We were attacked and when I attempted to get us out of danger, the ships Warpdrive was damaged, and the destination I had set changed. We were sent here." Samus says. "Warpdrive?" Lucy asks. "It allows my ship to travel from planet to planet much quicker than normal space flight." "Space Flight? You mean you can go anywhere you want out there?" Samus nods. "Can you take me up there?" Lucy asks. "I would, but the long range engines, weapons systems and Warpdrive are all critically damaged. It's going to take 3 to 9 months to fix all of it. My ship is limited to short atmospheric flights until then." Samus says. "Basically, were stuck." Link says. "Do you know magic?" Erza asks. "I know a bit, and am skilled in lots of weapons." Link says. "I don't know magic, but have a large amounts of weapons that I can use." Samus replies. "Show us." Erza says simply. "They are all in the ship." Link says, and he and Samus walk into the ship, and get ready to demonstrate what they can do.

-Five Minutes Later-

Link walks out of the ship with his Green tunic now on, the Ordon Sword strapped to his back, and his pouch full of his weapons at his waist. Samus walks out with her normal clothes on, not having activated her power suit. He sees that the pink haired kid named Natsu has woken up, and the kid runs at him, and Link grabs the hilt of sword, but doesn't draw it when the kid is stopped by Erza's hand around his throat. Natsu starts gasping for air and Erza says, "They are not enemies Natsu." Natsu nods his head and Erza drops him roughly on the ground, and he draws in a breath of air. "I can see that you carry lots of weapons with you Link, but what about you Samus?" Erza asks. Link laughs a bit and says, "Show them Samus." Samus nods and closes her eyes, concentrating. Erza watches as Samus body starts glowing, and an orange armor suit appears seemingly out of nowhere, with a device that looks like a gun in place of her right arm. Samus turns and fires off a blast from the gun device at a nearby tree, and a hole is burnt clean through. Lucy looks surprised and asks, "What is all this?" "This is my power suit, it was given to me by a race of beings known as the Chozo. They taught me how to fight. This suit has many different abilities and weapons, from different beam types, missiles and bombs, and negates the effect of gravity and severe heat. I would demonstrate more weaponry, but it's a bit dangerous." Erza nods her head and turns to Link, and asks, "What can you do?" Link smiles and pulls out his sword, seeing a nearby training target, rushes at it. Erza barely sees Link move, but the target is split into several pieces, and Link than pulls his bow out his side pouch, and Lucy eyes widen, confused how a bow can fit in such a small pouch. Link grabs an arrow from the quiver on his back, and aims for a target 100 yards away. He releases the arrow, and it flies towards the target hitting right in the center. Instantly after the first arrow is shot, Link grabs another one and immediately shoots if off, doing the same, and shooting off five arrows in rapid succession, hitting each target in the center as well. "Impressive." Erza says. "You two are definitely no strangers to combat." Samus deactivates her power suit and Link simply nods his head. "So you take requests to earn money?" Samus asks. "Yes, our clients post a request, and we can take that request. If we complete it, we get paid in jewels." Lucy says. "You mean like these?" Link asks, and opens up his wallet, showing the rupees he has inside. "Not exactly." Lucy says, and pulls out some paper with numbers on them. "These are jewels. You could probably trade those gems in for lots of jewels." She says. "I would rather go on a job. If we're going to be here for a while, then I want to earn money, and not have to give away my Rupees." Link says. "These jobs seem similar to what I do anyway." Samus says. "What is it that you do?" Erza asks. "I'm a bounty hunter. I get paid to do all kinds of jobs. Mainly security for the Galactic Federation." Natsu runs over to Link and says, "Before you leave here, I want to fight with you." Link looks at him with a puzzled look, and says, "I'll fight with you later." Samus and Link turn and walk into the guild hall. "You have to become members of the guild, and then you will be able to take any job on the first floor. The second floor is for "S" class mages only like me." Erza says. "Come over here." Link and Samus follow Erza to the bar, where she asks Mirajane, "Do you have the guild stamp here?" "Yes, I do. But who are they?" Mirajane asks. "I'm Link." "Samus Aran. My ship crash-landed on this planet and repairs are going to take a while." Samus says. Mirajane nods and asks, "Where do you want the guild stamp?" Link rolls up his sleeve, and Mirajane stamps it on his shoulder. Mirajane then turns to Samus and she holds out her left hand, and Mirajane stamps the logo onto her palm. "Now you are members of Fairy Tail. Link and Samus nod and walk over to the job board. Link scans the board, and sees a request to subdue bandits that have been terrorizing a nearby village called Balsam. He grabs the request and shows it to Samus. "What do you think?" He asks. Samus reads the request. "Seems simple enough." Samus and Link walk over to the bar counter, and show the job request to Mirajane. "Bandits huh? You two should have no problem taking care of them. When you get back though, you'll have to discuss things with our master. He's currently at a meeting with the other guild masters." Mirajane says. Link and Samus walk out of the guild and start heading west for Balsam Village.


	3. Chapter 3

-Balsam Village-

Link and Samus walk over a hill and see Balsam Village. Walking down the hill, they pass through the main gates and walk to the center of the town, looking for the Town Hall. Seeing the town hall, Samus and Link walk into the building. Stopping at the desk, Samus says, "Were here about the bandit problem." "You're from a guild?" The secretary asks. Link and Samus both show her their guild mark. The secretary nods and says, "Right this way please." Link and Samus both follow the secretary to a room down the hall. The secretary stops at the door and opens it, and they walk in and sit down in the chairs in front of the desk, and look at the mayor. The mayor is a middle-aged man of average build. "Sir, these two are here to deal with the bandits." The mayor looks up from the papers he was studying, and says, "Thank you." The secretary gives a small bow and walks out of the room. "Thank you for coming here. The bandits have been getting more and more ruthless over the last few days. They attack each day around nightfall, and often injure our troops. They have lots of members, and our troops cannot defend against them." "We can take care of them sir." Samus says. "Where do you want us to wait for them?" She asks. "Wait on top of the main gate. We will seal off all of the streets so that you can ambush them when they enter the village." The mayor says. The mayor reaches behind the desk, and pulls out a box, which is full of 100,000 Jewels. He hands it to Link, and says, "I trust you will do a great job." "Thank you sir." Link says, and then Samus and Link walk out, and head towards the main gate, ready to ambush the bandits.

-Nightfall in Balsam Village-

Link and Samus are sitting on the top of the gate of Balsam Village. Link is looking at the horizon when he hears a noise come from the woods to the east of the village. A group of 30 bandits come out of the woods, carrying swords and axes. He watches as they approach the village and looks at Samus who nods her head. The bandits enter the village, and Link and Samus drop down behind them. The bandits hear Link and Samus and turn around. "You won't be stealing anymore from these people." Link says. The bandits all laugh. "I'd like to see you try." the bandit leader says, and Link draws his sword and rushes the bandits, while Samus activates her power suit. Before the bandits could even react, Link and Samus have defeated ten of the bandits, Link smashing the hilt of his sword into their skulls, knocking them unconscious, and Samus has frozen other bandits. The bandits rush Link and he runs right at them, and jumps in the air, using a bandit's head to launch himself higher into the air, where he shoots bomb arrows into the group, knocking ten more unconscious. Samus blasts the remaining bandits until the only the leader remains. The leader tries to run, and Samus fires an ice beam at him, and it freezes him up to his neck. He looks around worried as Samus and Link approach him. "Don't kill me." He says, fear in his voice. Link brings his sword up and slams the hilt into the man's skull, knocking him unconscious. With that done, Link and Samus turn and walk out of the village, leaving the villagers to take care of the bandits. Walking through the fields and heading for Magnolia town, Samus grabs Link's hand and walks him over to a tree, and they sit underneath the tree. Looking up at the stars, Samus turns to Link. "It's nice here. I enjoy Hyrule a bit more, but it has it's own charm." She says. "I agree." Link says. "It reminds me of Hyrule a bit. We should come and visit every once in a while." Samus nods, and then the two of them stand up, and continue to walk back to Magnolia Town.

-Fairy Tail Guild Hall-

Mirajane is sitting down behind the counter, relaxing from a long day of work. The guild hall is empty, except for Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray and Juvia sitting down at a table. She hears the doors open and Link and Samus walk in. "You're back. Was the job successful?" She asks. "It was simple. The bandits really stood no chance." Samus says. "You guys want a drink?" Link smiles and says, "Two glasses of milk please." "I'll get it ready and will join you at the table." Mirajane says. "Thanks." Samus says, and she walks over to the table where Natsu, Lucy and Happy are sitting with Link following her, and they sit down next to one another. Mirajane walks over with a tray, and places their glasses down in front of them, and then sits down with a glass of water. Link takes a sip of his milk, and then asks, "How were things at the guild hall today?" "It was busy here today. Natsu got into lots of fights as usual." Mirajane says. "I like to fight people." Natsu says. "I want to be able to beat Erza someday." Mirajane laughs. "You have to do more training if you are going to beat her Natsu. And Gildarts came back." Mirajane says. "Gildarts?" Samus asks. "He's one of Fairy Tail's most powerful mages. He takes on quests that even "S" rank mages can't take. Those quests last from one year to several years." Mirajane says. "He seems to be an impressive mage." Samus says. Link yawns, and then asks, "Is there anyplace we can stay for the night?" "You can stay at my house." Lucy says. Link nods and then reaches into this pouch and pulls out the Jewels he earned from the job. He hands them to Lucy. "Why are you giving me these?" She asks. "You live here, and we don't. You can use those to pay for food, rent and other things." Samus says, and Link nods. "Thank you." Lucy says. Link, Samus and Lucy get up and walk towards the door, but Lucy stops and turns to Natsu. "Natsu, we should go on a job tomorrow. Meet me at the guild in the morning." She says. "Sure thing, Lucy." Natsu says. "Aye sir." Happy says. Lucy, Link and Samus then walk out of the guild, and walk through Magnolia Town. "So you and Natsu go on jobs often?" Link asks. "Yeah, we're partners. We always go on jobs together." Walking along the river flowing through town, Lucy stops in front of a small two-story house. "Here we are." She says, and opens the door. Walking inside, Lucy walks up the stairs, and Link and Samus follow her. Lucy turns into a on the second floor hallway and they follow. Inside the room is a bed, a desk, a closet, and a small window overlooking the river. "You can sleep here Samus. Link, you'll have to sleep on the couch if that's okay." Link smiles. "I normally sleep in caves or trees, so a couch is perfectly fine. Is there somewhere I can wash up?" "In here." Lucy says opening up the door to the bathroom. "Thanks." Link says. Lucy walks back into the room Samus is using, and she sits down in the chair at the desk. "When did you and Link meet?" Lucy asks Samus. "We were both invited to a tournament with a bunch of other fighters. We've been dating ever since." Samus says, thinking back and smiling. "Where are you from?" Lucy asks. "I was originally from a space colony known as K-2L, and then I grew up on Planet Zebes. "What about Link? Where is he from?" Lucy asks. Samus smiles at this question. "He's from a place known as Hyrule. It's a very beautiful country. From the vast forests to Hyrule Castle, it's all amazing. After K-2L, I grew up on a Zebes, where the Chozo raised me. The planet Zebes was full of harsh environments, and humans are unable to live there." Samus says. "How did you survive on Zebes?" Lucy asks. "In order to survive, the Chozo fused their DNA with mine. It allowed me survive on Zebes. When I first saw Hyrule, I was astonished by all the beauty. I had never seen anything like it before." Samus hears a noise from the door and sees Link standing there, now wearing his green shirt and tan pants. Lucy stands up and walks out of the room, heading to her room. Samus hears Lucy's door shut. Link walks over to the bed, and sits down next to Samus. "What were you two talking about?" Link asks. "Lucy asked me where I was from." Samus replies. "Then she asked about where you were from, and I told her about Hyrule." Samus says, and then yawns. "You should get some rest. It's been a long day." Link says. "Alright." Samus says, and before Link can leave, she gives him a kiss, and Link returns it, and then turns and walks out of the room. "Good night." He says, and Samus hears him walk down the hall and go downstairs. Samus leans back in her bed and flicks the light off, and closes her eyes, a smile on her face as she falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

-The Next Morning-

Waking up in Lucy's house, Samus steps out of the bed. She walks over to the window and opens the blinds, looking out at the river. A boat passes by, and Samus watches as it moves down the river and passes out of sight. She then walks out of the door. Stepping into the hallway, Samus walks down the hall and down the stairs. Link is sprawled on the couch, still sleeping. Samus smiles at him and quietly walks past going outside. She walks out the door and sits down next to the river, thinking about everything that has happened. "_I wonder how the space pirates found me? If they were able to find out where I was in Hyrule, they might be able to find me here. If they do attack, the Fairy Tail mages can help Link and I fight them. They all seem to be strong. But what were the space pirates after? They never had hunted me down like that before." _Samus gets up, and walks back inside, not being able to think of answers. Walking inside, Link and Lucy are now up, and Lucy has cooked eggs and poured them glasses of milk. "I was wondering where you went Samus." Lucy says. "I just went for a walk." Samus says, and then sits down at the table, taking a bite of the eggs. "This is really good." Samus says. "Thank you." Lucy replies. "I taught myself how to cook shortly after joining the guild." Samus finishes the eggs, and then takes a sip of the milk. "What do you want to do today, Link?" Samus asks. "I was thinking we could go explore more of Fiore. We still haven't seen much of it." Link answers. "You should bring Wendy with you. She likes to go to different places, and knows lots about Earthland. She usually hangs out in the guild. I'll introduce you to her when we get there." Having finished breakfast, the three of them walk out of Lucy's house, and walk along the river towards the guild hall. "What kind of magic do you use Lucy?" Link asks. "I'm a celestial wizard. I can summon spirits to come to my aide." Lucy grabs a key, and holds it in the air. "Gate of the Lion, I open thee. Loke." A bright flash appears, and Link and Samus close their eyes. Link opens his eyes, and sees a man with blond hair standing next to Lucy. He has on a black suit and matching pants. "You called Lucy?" He asks. "Who is this?" Link asks. "I'm Loke." He says, and shakes Link's hand. "He looks just like a normal guy." Link says, astonished. "This is probably the least insane of my spirits." Lucy says. "You can go back Loke." Lucy says, and he nods and disappears. "So these spirits all help you fight?" Samus asks. "Yes. They are all my friends as well." Lucy answers. Approaching the guild, Samus notices a strange looking ship outside, with a cross on side. "What's that?" Samus asks, pointing at the ship. Lucy looks at the ship. "The magic council? What are they doing here?" Lucy asks. The three of them run inside the guild, trying to figure out what is going on. Running inside the guild, Lucy sees a group of ten Rune Knights positioned around the building. Lahar, the head of the 4th Custody Enforcement Movement, is talking with Makarov. "Master!" Lucy says, and Lahar turns his head to look at her, and then sees Link and Samus. He stops his discussion with Makarov, and starts walking over the three of them, a serious look on his face. "_This can't be good." _Lucy thinks_. _Rune knights follow Lahar, and he stops in front of them. "You two are wanted for attacking Balsam Village." He says. "What?" Samus asks. "What evidence do you have of this?" Link asks, anger showing in his voice at being accused of such an act. "We have several witness reports of two people fitting your description and using your weapons in the attack, as well as footage from a Surveillance Lacrima." Lahar says. "You can come with us now, or we will use force." "This is ridiculous, were not going anywhere with you." Samus says, and puts her hand on her Phazer gun attached to her leg. "It that a threat?" Lahar says, his hands glowing with magic. Link places a hand on her shoulder and shakes his head. "Link?" Samus asks. Link leans closer to Samus and whispers something in her ear. Lucy sees Samus' eyes widen a bit, before she takes her hand off her Phazer, and Link and Samus walk out of the guild, followed closely by Lahar and the Rune Knights. Lucy watches, and then turns to Makarov. "Were just going to let them be taken away?" Lucy asks, anger in her voice. "The Magic Council has them, there's nothing we can do." Erza says. "Interfering would only result in our arrest as well." Makarov says. "While I do not believe the council's claims, nothing can be done to help them."

-Magic Council Headquarters-

Link and Samus are sitting down in a cell, the large iron door locked tight, to prevent any possible escape. Outside the cell, two Rune Knights are standing guard making sure that they don't try anything to escape. Link is tossing a rock against the wall. "We're just going to sit here while Dark Samus and Dark Link are out there?" Samus asks. "If we explained now, I doubt this Council would listen." Another attack by them will most likely happen, and then maybe we can try and explain the situation. What I'm wondering is how they are still alive, and how they found us?" Link says. "I'm not sure, but the Space Pirates are probably here too." Samus says. "We need to get out of here, and fight them, but breaking out will just give even more proof to the Council that we are responsible for the attack." Samus says, sighing. "We just have to wait and see what happens." Link says.

-Fairy Tail Guild Hall-

Erza is sitting down at a table in the guild hall, reflecting on what has happened. Samus and Link went to Balsam Village, and took care of the bandits that had been stealing from the town. According to Lucy, they then immediately came back to guild. Why would they defeat the bandits and then attack the village themselves? Erza ponders this information when she hears the doors of the guild hall open. Not looking up at first, and still thinking, she hears Lucy ask, "Link? Samus?" And Erza looks up, to see Link and Samus standing in the doorway. Samus has her power suit activated, but it is now a dark black color. "The Council let you go?" Lucy asks. "And what happened to your suit?" Link and Samus stand there, and say nothing. "_Something's not right._" Erza thinks and stands up, and a sword forms in her hand. She walks towards Link and Samus and says, "Say something!" Link and Samus say nothing and Erza brings up her sword, and walks at them, ready to attack. Lucy watches as Erza walks closer to the two of them, and suddenly, Samus brings up her arm cannon quicker than anything Lucy had ever seen before and fires out a large blast of blue energy, and it hits Erza, sending her flying across the guild and slamming into a wall, unconscious. Lucy watches this, and grabs her keys at her waist, ready to call out a spirit when she stops, unable to move. Link is holding his arm out and pointing it at her, and a dark energy is surrounding her. Lucy tries again to reach down and get a key, but still can't move. She looks back up at Link, and watches as he transforms. His skin turns as dark as the night sky, his hair turns white, and his eyes glow red. Dark Link flicks his wrist, and Lucy flies across the guild as well. Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and all the other members of the guild all attack at once. Outside of the guild, a large explosion can be heard, and fire is seen coming out of the windows and several holes in the wall. The building shakes from the pressure, and collapses, nothing more than a pile of rubble. Dark Link and Dark Samus are standing outside, and then they vanish, looking for Link and Samus.

-Magic Council Headquarters-

It is now nighttime in Fiore. Link is closing his eyes, trying to pass the time as he waits for something to happen. Samus is resting her head on his shoulder, asleep. Link hears voices outside the cell door. Link opens his eyes, and listens to what they are saying. "Should we tell them?" He hears an unknown voice say. "They deserve to know, they are part of the guild." He hears Lahar say. _"The guild. What happened?" _Link thinks. "Open the door." He hears Lahar say. The heavy iron door creaks open, and Samus wakes up by the noise. She opens her eyes, and sees Lahar walking in, and looks at Link. Link stares back at him, his gaze showing his impatience. "Why are you here?" Link asks, letting annoyance flow into his words. "The Fairy Tail guild hall has been destroyed." Lahar says. "What?" Samus asks. "The building has collapsed in on itself. You two were seen walking into the building before it collapsed, then teleporting away. That's impossible, since you have been here this whole time." Lahar says. "So, care to explain who these people are?" Lahar asks. "They aren't people at all." Link says. "What attacked the guild is a creature created by an enemy of mine, meant to look and fight just like I do. It was meant to kill me. I defeated it, and it shouldn't exist. I don't know why Dark Link is still alive, but I need to track him down, and defeat him again." Link answers. "That explains your involvement in the attacks, but not yours Samus." Lahar says. "Dark Samus. Or rather Metroid Prime." Samus answers. "Metroid Prime? I've never heard of that species before." Lahar says, a confused look on his face. "Metroids are a energy based live form that are able to heal wounds by absorbing energy from other living things, sucking the life out of them until they are nothing but a mummified corpse. Metroid Prime was an evolved Metroid that was made stronger due to a radioactive element called Phazon. I fought and defeated it, or so I thought. In its last breath, it was able to steal my Phazon enhanced power suit, and put its consciousness into the suit, and lived on. I defeated Dark Samus, and it shouldn't exist. It is able to regenerate damaged body parts with Phazon, and uses it as an energy source, so it's possible that's why it's still alive. It is most likely looking for Phazon on this planet, or is here to kill me. Probably both." Samus says. Lahar listens to what they are saying, still confused about most of it. "If they are such a great threat, then I will get Rune Knights to help fight." He says. "No." Samus says. "It's too dangerous. This is our fault that all this is happening anyway, so we'll go and take care of it." Link and Samus stand up, and Link asks, "Are we allowed to go?" "Yes." Lahar says. Link and Samus walk out of the cell, and see their things on a table next to it. Watching them grab their weapons and gear, Lahar asks "You knew that Dark Link and Dark Samus were behind the attacks the whole time, didn't you?" "Yes." Link and Samus answer. "Why didn't you explain that?" He asks them. "Would you have believed that story?" Samus asks. Lahar looks down at the ground, then back up. "No. Were you planning just to sit in that cell while your enemies were out there?" Lahar asks. "We both knew they would attack again, and we assumed it would be here. When they did attack, you would realize we weren't responsible for the attack. We didn't anticipate them attacking Fairy Tail. They must be attacking all the places we have been." Samus answers. Link and Samus walk outside on a balcony, and look to at the night sky. "We can take a ship to get to Magnolia Town quickly." Lahar says. "We have our own way to get to the guild hall." Samus says, and presses a few buttons on her Wrist Panel. Lahar hears the noise of a ship approaching, and sees a small orange ship heading towards the council headquarters at high speeds. The ship stops next to the balcony, and a platform lowers down from the ship. "You coming with or not?" Samus asks, and steps onto the platform, and it takes her into the ship. The platform lowers, and Lahar then steps on, and is taken into the ship. Inside, Samus is sitting at the command chair, her hands on the controls. Lahar sits down in an open chair, and then Link comes into the ship. He takes the open chair next to Samus, and Samus turns the ship around, and activates the thrusters, and the ships flies away from the building heading towards Magnolia Town.


	5. Chapter 5

-Magnolia Town-

Natsu Dragneel wakes up, and feels a heavy weight on his chest. He opens his eyes, and sees nothing but darkness. He lights his hand on fire, and sees that a large beam from the guild is pinning him down, and he is surrounded by debris from the guild. He remembers Samus and Link walking in, or at least what he thought was Samus and Link, and then Lucy and Erza being attacked, and a massive explosion. He opens his mouth, and lets out a massive blast of fire from his mouth, blasting all the debris off him. He then grabs the beam on his chest, and burns it away into ashes. He gets up, and jumps out of the debris pile, and lands on solid ground. Massive flames are all over the wreckage of the guild. He opens his mouth, and eats all of the fire, which removes any immediate danger from the situation. He hears a shaking sound come from the wreckage, and sees Elfman break out in his beast form, with Mirajane and Lisanna in his arms. Natsu looks around, and sees if he can help anybody. He sees water come out of a small crevice in the wreckage, and Juvia forms out of it, with Gray next to her. He smells the air, and locates where Lucy is buried underneath the rubble, and runs over. He digs through the wreckage, and finds her, unconscious, but she appears to be fine. He picks her up, and walks over to the side, and sets her down gently. A rumbling sound comes from the wreckage, and two iron poles come out and force the rubble apart. Gajeel is standing there, his shirt shredded into bits, Levy and Wendy next to him, and they appear unharmed. He hears another noise, and Panther Lily breaks out of the wreckage using his magic form, Happy and Carla in his arms. Natsu sees Makarov and Laxus off to the side, talking. He sniffs the air one more time and finds the scent he was looking for. Running to the large pile of wreckage, he lights his hands up, and burns away the wreckage, where he finds Erza unconscious. He grabs her, and carries her over next to Lucy. Placing her down, he notices her arm is partially blue, and it appears to be spreading very slowly. "Wendy." He calls out, and she runs over. "What's wrong Natsu?" Wendy asks. "Look at her arm. Whatever that beam that hit her was seems to have poisoned her." Natsu says. "I can try and heal it away." Wendy says, and places her hands over Erza's arms, and her hands start glowing. Wendy closes her eyes, and lets her healing powers flow into Erza's arm. The poison recedes a bit, but doesn't go away completely. Wendy opens her eyes, and stops the flow of magic. "Whatever this poison is, it's very strong. It's going to take me several tries to get rid of it. We should get Erza out of here first, in case those things come back and attack again." Wendy says. Natsu nods, and runs over to Makarov. "Gramps, what should we do?" Natsu asks. "We need to get away from the guild wreckage. Take Gray, Juvia, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Elfman, Mirajane and Lisanna to Lucy's house. The rest of us will be in various houses throughout Magnolia. I will send a message to the council about recent events. For now, stay hidden." Makarov says. Natsu nods and runs back to the group, and tells them what the plan is. They leave the guild wreckage, Natsu carrying Lucy, and Elfman carrying Erza with the rest of the group walking with them. The walk into Lucy's house, and Natsu places Lucy on her bed, and then leaves. Wendy is trying to heal the poison in Erza, and it recedes a bit more. Natsu walks down the stairs to discuss what has happened with Elfman, Lisanna, and Mirajane. The sun is setting as Natsu walks down the stairs, and the moon slowly begins to rise.

-Fairy Tail Guild Hall-

Samus' ships lands in front of the destroyed guild. Link and Samus exit the ship, Lahar following close behind. Link looks at the wreckage, and notices that piles of it have been shoved aside, or are missing completely. "Looks like everyone got out fine." He says. Samus is looking at her wrist panel, and says, "The ship's scanners aren't picking up any signs of life, or anyone buried in the wreckage. Looks like they all got out." Samus says, relief in her voice. "Where would they have gone?" Lahar asks. "I have an idea." Samus says, and presses a few buttons on her wrist panel, and the ship flies off, and vanishes, the cloaking fields active. "Lets go." Samus says, and Link and Lahar follow her as she runs into the town. Reaching the river running through town, Link realizes that Samus is heading towards Lucy's house. Link and Samus run along the river, and stop in front of Lucy's house. The lights are on in the house, and Link can hear voices coming from inside. Samus walks up to the door, and knocks on it, walking for someone to open the door.

-Lucy's House-

Lucy wakes up, and finds that she is in her bed. She remembers that Link and Samus had returned, and then Samus shot Erza with some beam weapon, and then Link transformed, and attacked her. She remembered nothing after that. She steps out of bed, and hears a noise coming from down the hall. She steps out in the hall walks into the room with an open door. Inside, Wendy is standing over Erza's unmoving form, and using her healing magic. Wendy stops the magic, and Lucy asks, "Wendy, what are you doing?" Wendy turns around, and opens her mouth and says, "Erza got poisoned by that beam weapon, and I'm trying to cure it." Wendy walks forward, and then collapses down on one knee. Lucy runs up, and prevents her from falling over. "How much magic power have you used?" Lucy asks. "As much as I can afford to use." Wendy says. "Are you okay?" Lucy asks, concerned. Wendy stands up, and takes a few shaky steps, and then rights herself. "Yes, I'll be fine." Wendy says. Lucy nods, and then they walk out of the room, and down the stairs. Lucy hears voices, and she sees that Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Happy, Lily, Carla, Elfman, Lisanna, and Mirajane are all sitting downstairs. Natsu turns and says, "Lucy, you're okay." A look of relief on his face. "What happened?" Lucy asks. "After you were thrown across the guild and knocked unconscious, that thing that looked like Samus shot out all the support beams of the guild and knocked the building down. We got everyone out, but the building is nothing more than a pile of rubble." Natsu says. "We can rebuild it." Lucy says with a smile. Natsu smiles back and opens his mouth to say something when a knock is heard at the door. Everyone quiets down and looks at the door. Natsu brings his hand up, and lights it on fire, and Gray and Juvia both stand up, ready to blast whoever walks in the door with magic. Gajeel stands up and turns his arm into an iron pole. "Open the door, and come in slowly." He says in a menacing tone. The door opens and Lahar walks in. Everyone immediately stops getting ready to attack, surprised that him of all people are here. "Back to arrest more members of our guild?" Natsu asks, a glare on his face. "I'm here to tell you what attacked." Lahar says. "What you would know about that?" Natsu asks. "I knew nothing about it until recently, but you know two people who can explain everything to you." Lahar says, and with those words, Link and Samus walk into Lucy's house. Link looks around the room and sees that no one appears to be harmed, and is relieved. Natsu looks at them, his face showing that he doesn't trust them completely. "Do something that only the real Link and Samus would do." Natsu says. Link looks at him, understanding why he is saying this, since Dark Link and Dark Samus attacked them. A mischievous smile comes to Samus' face, and she grabs Link's head and kisses him right in front of everybody. Link's eyes widen and his face turns red, embarrassed that this is happening in front of everyone. "Okay, I've seen enough." Natsu says, laughing at Link's. Link is looking at the floor, his face still red, and Samus is laughing at him. Gajeel laughs a bit, and then a serious look appears on his face. "What destroyed the guild?" He asks. Link looks at him, and all signs of embarrassment disappear from his face. "Dark Link. A powerful enemy of mine who tried to take over Hyrule created him when he was imprisoned in a realm of darkness. He had made a similar creation a long time ago that one of my ancestors fought. He made this one stronger, able to take more damage than the previous one, and able to anticipate my attacks, almost as if it could read my thoughts. The first time we fought, it nearly killed me." Link says, a look of pain on his face as he remembers what happened to him. "I barely made it out alive." Link says. "How did you get away?" Lucy asks. "I was able to trap it underneath massive boulders, and then ran. That was the only fight I ever ran from. I made it back to my horse, and went to Hyrule Castle as fast as I could. I passed out from my injuries on the way. Next thing I knew, I woke up in the healing hall of Hyrule Castle. I gave lots of people quite a scare showing up nearly dead. I explained everything I knew to Princess Zelda, and then she made me agree to avoid my shadow. I did for some time, but it forced me to confront it. It went to the village where I grew up and threatened to kill all my friends if I didn't fight. The villagers had no idea that I had a shadow at that point. It was disguised as me, and when I showed up, they treated me as if I was an enemy. My shadow had convinced them that he was the real me. I did the only thing I could do. I left to go get help." Link says. "Who did you get help from?" Natsu asks. "I went to the only person who could help me. I went to the ruins of the Temple of Time, where the Master Sword rests. The blade of evil's bane, it is enchanted by the goddesses of Hyrule. My ancestor's spirit remained in the world of the living, teaching me new skills and giving me his knowledge. In order to help me defeat my shadow, his spirit became one with mine, and he now resides inside me. He gave me new weapons, and all the knowledge he had gained as a hero. In life he was known as the Hero of Time. He fought to save Hyrule a long time ago. When he first picked up the Master Sword, he was ten years old. He wasn't fit for life as hero then. So the sword sealed him away in the Sacred Realm for seven years. He aged until he was 17, and then was awakened. I have one of the weapons he used to fight the darkness that threatened Hyrule." Link reaches into his side pouch and pulls out an arrow glowing with golden light. Everyone shields his or her eyes from the bright light it is giving off, and Link puts it back into his pouch after a few seconds. "That is a light arrow. The four light spirits of Hyrule enchanted it with their powers. It repels all darkness. I simply shot my shadow with it and revealed it's real form. I then killed it. Or so I thought. Dark Link is somehow back, and I have to find him before he attacks more people." Link says. "So that explains things about you Link, but what about you Samus?" Natsu asks. "I can just show you." Samus says, reaching into a pocket and pulling out a small disk and placing it down on the table. The disk shoots out a light, and images are displayed on the screen. From Samus' viewpoint, a dark cavern is seen. Walking forward, Metroid Prime is shown hanging from the ceiling of the cavern in its exoskeleton. The resulting battle is shown, and then Metroid Prime sheds its exoskeleton, and reveals its true form. The battle is shown, and in it's last dying moments, Metroid Prime is shown ripping the Phazon Suit from Samus. The screen then cuts to the Space Pirates base on Aether, where Samus first encountered Dark Samus. The resulting battle is shown, and then the video cuts to an entirely different image. Samus fighting the Space Pirates and Ridley. The others all watch as Samus defeats all these Space Pirates. The video then stops. "So who were those last guys?" Natsu asks. Samus brings up and image of a Space Pirate. "Space Pirates. They are the main threat where I'm from. They steal anything and will kill anyone in their quest to rule." Samus says. "They are most likely hunting me and will probably show up here." "Why do they hunt you?" Lucy asks. "I have destroyed lots of their bases and ruined numerous plans of theirs for galactic conquest." Samus says, however her face shows that she is hiding something, as she has a slight sad look on her face. Lucy is going to open her mouth to ask what's wrong when she sees Link standing behind Samus, looking right at her. Link shakes his head, telling her not to ask anything, a serious look on his face. "So what is your plan?" Natsu asks. "Everywhere Dark Link and Dark Samus have attacked, it's been places we have been. Which means if we wait, they will most likely show up here. The moment they show up, we attack." Link says. "That's great, but we have a problem." Natsu says. Link looks at him puzzled, and then asks, "What's wrong?" "Erza is poisoned. Wendy's been trying to heal her, but it's taking a while. "Bring me to her." Samus says, a very serious look on her face. Wendy brings Samus to the room where Erza is; Link, Natsu and Lucy following close behind. Samus walks in, and sees Erza's arm. "Phazon poisoning." Samus says, before walking up to Erza. The others watch as Samus studies her arm. "Wait here. I need to get something." Samus says, then presses a few buttons on her wrist panel, and then goes outside. The sounds of her ships engines are heard, and then Samus comes back in a few minutes later, carrying a small box. Samus opens it, and pulls out a small syringe, with a needle on it. Inside is a blue liquid. Samus walks over to Erza, and plunges the needle into her arm. Immediately, the Phazon starts to recede, and disappears in a few seconds. Samus steps back and puts the needle back into the box, and Erza eyes slowly open, and she blinks a few times. She looks around, and sees Link standing near her. She immediately leaps out of the bed, and forms a sword out of nowhere, and holds it up to Link's throat. "Came back to finish the job?" She asks, a threatening tone in her voice. "Erza, that's the real Link." Natsu says, approaching her, and knocking the sword out of her hand. Erza looks at him in confusion. "Link you'll have to explain everything again." Natsu says. "So will you Samus." Link nods, and he explains who Dark Link is, and Samus explains about Dark Samus. "So you plan to ambush them when they show up again?" Erza asks. Link nods. "Well then, lets get going." Erza says, and walks out of the room. Link and the others follow close behind.


	6. Chapter 6

-Magnolia Town Entrance-

Lucy is walking with Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, and Wendy, Happy, Carla and Lily. Arriving at the gate, she sees Samus sitting on the top of it, her power suit activated. She sees no sing of Link however. "Where's Link?" She asks. Samus points down in the river next to the gate. They all look in the river and see Link standing on the riverbed. He has on a blue colored tunic, which appears to be made of fish scales, with a brown colored helmet on. He appears to be wearing boots made of iron. He reaches into his pouch, and pulls out a strange looking clawed device, and presses a button on it. The claws flies out of the water, a chain attached to it that digs into the wooden gate, and Link is pulled into the air. In midair, his tunic shifts from green to blue, and he is wearing his standard green tunic. He lands on the ground in front of the group. "Hey." He says. "So you know reequip magic?" Erza asks. "Um… what's that?" Link asks. Erza's body starts glowing, and she is wearing her adamantine armor. "This is reequipping magic. It's magic that allows me to change my armor and weapons." Erza shifts back to her standard armor. "I guess I can then. I never really called my armor switching anything." Link says. "I only have two other sets of armor. The Zora armor, and Magic armor. Zora armor lets me breath underwater, and lets me swim much faster than normal. Link then shifts to an armor suit, with chain mail underneath it. "This is the magic armor. It slowly drains my energy, but while I use it, I can't be hurt. Once I run out of energy, it slows me down." Link says. He then shifts back to his hero's tunic. "So what enemies will be attacking?" Erza asks. Samus throws down a circular disk. An image of a space pirate is shown. "This is the standard soldier of the Space Pirates." Samus says. The image then shows Power, Wave, Plasma and Ice troopers. "These are Space Pirates that have been given different types of weaponry based off of mine. They reverse engineered the beam weapons of mine, and used them against me. A flaw in their genetic makeup makes them vulnerable to the beam type that they use." The screen shifts to an Elite Pirate. "Elite Pirates. Space pirates that are given heavy weaponry and have been exposed to Phazon over a long period of time. They use wave quake generators, plasma artillery cannons, wrist bayonets, and a energy siphon system to attack." An Omega Pirate is shown next. "This is an Omega Pirate. It uses wave quake generators and two plasma cannons to attack. It is incredibly dangerous, and if it's here, we need to be careful around. When it dies, it releases a large amount of Phazon." The image then shifts to Ridley. Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel all look closely. "A dragon." Wendy says, a look of surprise on her face. "This is Ridley, the current leader of the space pirate forces. He will most likely be leading the attack. If he shows up, I need to take him down quickly. If Dark Samus shows up as well, then I will need someone to take care of him." Samus says. "Well handle it." Natsu says, and Wendy and Gajeel nod. "Our magic is made for killing dragons." Gajeel says. "It won't be a problem." He laughs. "Don't be overconfident. Ridley has no sense of mercy. If he has an opportunity to kill you, he will take it. Children, the elderly, it doesn't matter who. He sees all other beings as inferior. Even if he is greatly wounded, he won't die." Samus says. "What do you mean by that?" Lucy asks. "Ridley is able to regenerate damaged parts of his body by consuming flesh." Samus says. "Every time I wound him severely, he just heals himself. He'll eat his own troops if he has to." Samus says. Erza opens her mouth to say something, but the noise of engines is heard from outside the town. A massive ship lands in the field outside of the town, and space pirates start running out. "Lets go." Samus says, and runs out of the village, the others close behind.

-Outside the town-

Samus runs out, and immediately starts blasting the space pirates with the Plasma beam. Taking out entire waves of them, Samus advances closer to the ship, hoping to find a way to disable the engines. Loud stomping sounds are heard from inside the ship, and five Elite Pirates run out, with an Omega Pirate following close behind. Samus immediately fires several Supermissiles at the nearest Elite Pirate taking it down in two shots. Gajeel runs next to her and leaps into the air, his arm morphing into a massive iron sword, which he slams down onto an Elite Pirates head. The elite pirate roars in pain, and throws him off, and launches a pulse grenade at him, and he is engulfed in the explosion, flames surrounding him. The flames suddenly turn, and fly right towards Natsu, where he eats them. Once the flames clear, Gajeel is standing unharmed, his body coated in a layer of iron. "Thanks salamander." He says, and then attacks the Elite Pirate again, this time blasting iron out of his mouth, sending the Elite Pirate flying into the air, and then it lands on the ground, crushing a group of space pirates, where it lies unmoving. Samus sees Natsu and Erza each attacking an Elite Pirate, and Lucy and a man in a suit attacking a group of space pirates. Link is attacking the last Elite Pirate, with the help of Mirajane and Lisanna. Samus turns her attention to the Omega Pirate. It is currently headed towards the town. Samus launches a Supermissile at its back, where it turns around and starts to run full speed at Samus. Samus shoots it several more times before dodges out of the way. Instead of continuing to run in the same direction the Omega Pirate spins around faster than it should be able to and smashes Samus with a massive arm, sending her flying. She travels through the air for 50 feet, and then hits the ground hard. She gets up, but is hit by both shots from the Omega Pirates plasma cannons. She is sent flying into the air, and is grabbed by the Omega Pirate, who then slams her into the ground. The Omega Pirate then laughs, and brings up it's massive foot, where it stomps her deeper into the ground. Being stuck, and unable to move Samus watches as the Omega Pirate brings its fists together and powers up it's wave quake generators, ready to slam them down on Samus. Samus closes her eyes, bracing for the hit when she hears a roar and is hit by nothing. She opens her eyes up and sees a massive figure holding the arms in the air with one hand. The figure has red scaly skin, and two massive horns on its head, as well as two horns on it shoulders. With one hand, it punches the Omega Pirate, sending it flying back away from them. It then turns around, and reaches down and picks up Samus, setting her down on the ground. The figure then shrinks, and Elfman is standing in front of her. "Thanks." Samus says, and is then interrupted by a roar from the skies. Ridley flies out of the air, and starts attacking the other members of Fairy Tail. "Can you take care of the Omega Pirate?" Samus asks Elfman. "As a man, I will do it." He says, and then transforms back into the beast king. Elfman then charges the Omega Pirate punching it again. Samus runs towards where Ridley was attacking. Ridley is currently attacking Lucy, and she's fighting a losing battle. Samus launches several missiles at Ridley, which hit him, and he roars in pain. "Get out of here Lucy. I'll handle this." She yells at her. Lucy nods. Ridley turns his attention to Samus. He flies into the air, and Samus starts shooting at him. "Tell me Samus, how are your parents?" Ridley asks, laughing as he does so. Samus launches a Supermissile directly at Ridley while he is laughing. "While my past is difficult Ridley, I have learned to accept it." Samus says. "Then I'll have to make sure you have no future." Ridley says, and flies at Samus. Samus dodges and shoots her grapple beam at his tail. It attaches, and Samus is dragged off the ground, being pulled through the air behind Ridley. Ridley turns his head to blast Samus with some fire, and Samus fires several Supermissiles into his mouth, then releases the grapple beam, and she falls to the ground. Ridley smashes into the ground, heavily injured from the Supermissiles. Samus shoots him more with the plasma beam, and he flies into the air, heading back to the ship. "This isn't over!" Ridley roars. The space pirates all return to the ship, and Samus turns back and joins up with the rest of the group. "Everyone okay?" She asks. "Were fine." Natsu says. "That wasn't that hard to do. You made it sound like it would be much more difficult." Erza says. "I had help this time. Whenever I fight the space pirates, it's always just me." Samus says. "Should we go after them?" Lucy asks, pointing to the ship. "No. Attempting to attack inside their ship would be disastrous." Samus says. "Their ships are filled with traps for anyone besides a Space Pirate. For now, we should get some rest." Samus turns around and starts heading towards the town, when a loud sound of metal doors opening is heard. Samus and the others turn to the ship, and look at the opening. Samus watches in horror as Metroids start flying out of the opening. "More stuff I can fight." Natsu says. "I'm all fired up." "Get back to the town." Samus yells. Everyone but Link looks at her in confusion. "We can take these things." Natsu says. "No. They're too dangerous. We need to get back to town. I'll explain everything later. "Go." Samus yells. The others turn and run back to the town, still confused about everything.


	7. Chapter 7

-Magnolia Town-

Reaching the main gates of the town, Samus sees Lahar standing nearby. She runs over to him. "Lahar, you need to get all the townspeople inside." Samus yells. "What's wrong?" He asks. "We fought back the Space Pirates, but they released Metroids, and they're headed this way." Samus says. "Understood." Lahar says. "Who here can use water or ice magic?" Samus asks. Juvia and Gray step forward. "We can." They answer. "You two stay here. I need the rest of you to help Lahar. If we don't get all the townspeople to safety, lots of people could die." Samus says. A sound of engines is heard, and the Space Pirates ship is seen leaving. "Go." Samus yells, and the others run off. "I want you two to make a sphere around the entire town. Can you do that?" Samus asks. "We can handle it." Gray and Juvia say. "Gray, go to the east end of town. Juvia come with me to the west end." Samus says. Samus and Juvia head west, and Gray heads east. Reaching the west side of the town, Samus hears a noise, and watches as a massive ice dome appears over half the town. "Juvia, use your magic and cover the rest of town with water." Samus says. Juvia nods and a dome of water covers the other half of the town. Samus charges up her ice beam, and fires five Ice Spreader shots around different areas of the water dome, and it freezes into a solid layer of ice. Juvia is down on her knees, breathing heavily. Samus deactivates her power suit and asks, "Are you all right?" a look of concern on her face. "Juvia will be fine, I just used up lots of my magic power." She answers. Juvia and Samus then walk into the town, headed for Lucy's house.

-Lucy's House-

Samus and Juvia reach Lucy's house and enter. Every is inside the house, and Gray is sprawled across the couch, looking exhausted from using up all that magic power. "Why did you have us turn the town into a snowglobe?" Gray asks. "Those creatures that the Space Pirates released are Metroids. Metroids are parasitic creatures. They attach to any living creature and slowly drain its energy until nothing is left but a dry corpse. The more energy they get, the stronger they become. They are vulnerable to cold temperatures, so this barrier should keep them out. After I've rested, I'm going to have to fight the Metroids." Samus says. "I have a question for you Samus." Lucy asks. Samus looks at her and nods, giving her the go ahead to ask. "What did Ridley mean by how are your parents?" Link looks at her with a look that says, "You shouldn't have asked that." Samus sighs. "It's part of my past." She says. Samus reaches into a pocket and pulls out the circular disk that she used to show them the Space Pirates and data about them. Samus presses a few buttons on the disk, and it reads, "Data file 001." "This contains the information about my past. It's not a pleasant story." Samus says. "Just press this button to start the file. While I have come to accept my past, I have no wishes to relive it, so I'm going to make sure the barrier stays intact." Samus says and walks out of Lucy's house. Link walks towards the door, but stops before he leaves. "If you do watch this, don't mention this ever again." Link says. "Her past is best left buried." With that he leaves. No one says anything, and Natsu walks up to the device, and presses the play button. Lucy watches as images start to appear on the screen. A grassy field is shown, and words appear on the screen. K-2L. A small child is seen walking into view, looking to be about three years old. She is chasing after a bunny looking creature. "Pyonchi. Get back here." The child yells. The bunny runs to a tree and climbs up. "Pyonchi." The girl yells. "What's the problem?" A voice is heard speaking. A bird like creature is seen walking into the screen. "Old Bird, Pyonchi wont come down." The girl says. "Samus, you're scaring him by yelling. He's not going to come down if you yell." Old Bird says. "_That's Samus as a child."_ Lucy thinks. "Pyonchi, will you come down here please?" Samus asks. The bunny jumps down from the tree and lands in Samus' arms. Samus then turns and walks away, Old Bird following her. The screen cuts to a different scene. Samus is shown walking through an area full of flames. A loud screech is heard, and a massive figure flies in. A large dragon figure, with a skeletal body is seen, with blazing eyes and sharp claws. "_Ridley" _Lucy thinks. Ridley is seen approaching Samus, and Samus backs up, and trips. Lucy gasps, and Samus looks at Ridley as he approaches, fear in her eyes. Ridley holds up a massive claw, and swings at Samus. A woman, with blonde hair like Samus, is seen running into the scene and she yells "Samus" and grabs her, throwing her out of the way of the massive claw. The claw plunges into the woman's body, and blood spurts out of her body. The woman's body hits the ground in front of Samus, and she lets out a scream, and runs up to the woman. "Mom." She yells, tears in her eyes. Samus starts crying, and Ridley walks closer. Ridley brings up a claw, and right before he attacks Samus, a massive explosion is seen behind Ridley. Ridley looks back, and lets out a roar of frustration, before he leaps into the air and flies off. "Samus." Her mom says weakly. "Mom." Samus says, tears in her eyes. "Don't leave me." Samus says. "Samus, you have to be strong." Her mom says, and then she closes her eyes and her breathing stops. Samus shakes her mom's shoulder, and starts crying even more. "Mom, wake up." Samus screams. The screen blacks out, and then the same image of Samus is shown. A ship lands in the distance, the Chozo symbol displayed on the side. Old Bird and several other Chozo walk out, and look at the destruction around them. They then see Samus crying over her mother's body. Old Bird walks up to Samus and reaches out to her. Samus recoils, and moves closer to her mom, crying even harder. Old Bird simply walks closer, and places a hand on Samus' head, and she slowly stops crying, and then collapses, asleep. Old Bird picks her up, and carries her back to the ship. The image then cuts out, and the screen disappears. Lucy has tears in her eyes at just having seen those horrifying images. Lucy looks at everyone else, and they all have looks of horror in their eyes, several of them with tears in their eyes. "She went through all that and still has the will to live?" Erza asks, a single tear coming out of her right eye. Lucy can't take it anymore, and she runs up the stairs, goes to her room, and shuts the door, and tries to block out all she has seen, feeling guilty about bringing the topic of Samus' past.

-Magnolia Town-

Samus is watching the barrier of ice, checking for any cracks. She hears footsteps behind her. "Are you sure that was the best thing to do?" Link asks. "Showing them my past? I don't know." Samus says, and then turns to look at the barrier. "Samus, you can't ignore this." Link starts. "Quiet." Samus says. Link stops talking, and a distant screech is heard. "The Metroids are attacking something." Samus says. Samus powers up her suit, and runs towards the edge of the town, blasting a hole in the barrier with her Plasma Beam. "Keep any Metroids here. Don't let them in." Samus yells at Link as she runs out of the hole. Samus runs out, and sees a man being swarmed by five Metroids. The man has on a white coat and black pants, and he is blasting at the Metroids with ice, but they keep thawing out, and continue attacking. Samus switches her beam to the ice beam, and blasts the Metroids, then quickly fires missiles at them, shattering them. The man looks at her, and brings up his magic to attack. Ten more Metroids start flying towards this man. "Run." Samus yells, blasting the Metroids that get close to the man. The man takes off running, and once he passes her, Samus turns, and starts running towards the town. The man sees the hole in the ice barrier, and he runs through. Samus follows quickly behind, and when she leaps through the hole, she shoots an Ice Spreader shot, sealing up the hole. The Metroids back off, and the man turns to Link and Samus. "What's going on?" He asks. "Those are Metroids, an energy based parasitic predator. They attach to you and slowly drain you of your life energy." Samus says. "Why are you here?" Samus asks. "My names Lyon. I need to talk to Gray about something." Lyon says. "Who are you people?" Lyon asks. Samus deactivates her Power Suit. "I'm Samus Aran." "My names Link." Link says. "Were not from around here." Samus says. "What do you mean by that?" Lyon asks. Samus presses a button on her wrist panel, and her ship appears out of thin air, landing next to them. "We were traveling through space when we were attacked my ship was damaged, and I crash landed here." Samus says. Lyon opens his mouth to say something, and is interrupted by the sounds of footsteps running towards them. Gray, Erza, Natsu, Gajeel, Happy and Lily are running towards them. "Lyon? What are you doing here?" Gray asks. "I came to ask for a favor from you. But that will have to wait. I've been filled in on what's happening here. You could use my help." Lyon says. "Sounds fine to me, just stay out of my way." Gray says. "Do you have anything planned?" Erza asks. "I'm going to destroy the Metroids. Once I do that, were going to attack the Space Pirates. It's time we end this." Samus says. "You can't just fight them by yourself. We can help you." Erza says. "No. I've fought Metroids before, and know how to destroy them. This will be easy." Samus says. "You can help me with one thing." Samus says. "And what's that?" Natsu asks, looking eager to fight. "Where is Lucy?" Samus asks. Natsu looks down. "She was quite upset about what you showed us." Natsu says. "She went to her room." "I'll go talk to her." Samus says. "For now, don't do anything."

-Lucy's House-

Lucy is sitting in her room, curled up in the corner. She is crying softly at the horror she witnessed. She hears footsteps outside of the door, and then a knock is heard. Lucy lifts her head up. "Natsu, go away." Lucy says quietly. A sigh is heard, and then Lucy hears Samus' voice. "It's me. Can I come in?" Samus asks. "Yes." Lucy says quietly. Samus walks in and sees Lucy in the corner. She walks over, and sits down next to her. "Are you alright?" Samus asks Lucy. Lucy looks at Samus and breaks down in tears. Samus places a hand on her shoulder. "It wasn't easy to accept what happened. I spent years burying my memories, and tried to throw my past away. I never wanted to tell anyone about my past. I never really had any one to talk to about it anyway. Meeting Link changed everything. He wanted to know about my past, and I would always change the subject. It took a while for me to open up to him, and show him. He was caring and comforting, and was able to help me accept my past even more, and helped me move on." Samus says. Lucy looks down at the floor. "You… You're not mad at me for bringing the subject of your past up?" Lucy asks quietly. "No, I'm not. If I wanted to avoid my past, I wouldn't have told you anything. My past is why I fight. So no one else has to deal with the pain that I did." Samus says. "I can't change the past, so I've decided to make the most of the present." Samus says. Lucy look up at her, and wipes the tears off of her eyes. "Lets go take care of the Space Pirates." Lucy says, and she stands up and walks out the door. Samus stands up and follows Lucy out of her house.

-Magnolia Town-

Link is talking with the members of Fairy Tail. "When we get inside the Space Pirate ship, I need to disable the engines. We are going to need to split into different strike teams." Link points at Elfman, Mirajane, Lisanna, Gray and Lyon. "You will be strike team A. Lucy will be with you as well. I want you to stay outside the ship and prevent any Space Pirates from escaping." Link says. "We can handle it." Gray says. "Natsu, Happy, Gajeel, Erza, Panther Lily. I want you to be strike team B. Your job will be to infiltrate the ship and cause a distraction so I can disable the engines. Samus will be with you." The three of them nod. "Wendy, I want you to come with me to help disable the engines." Link says. "You want me to come with you? Why?" Wendy asks. "I want to remain undetected. You're small, but are a good fighter. We can stay hidden, but if we need to, we can fight. If Dark Link is there, I want you to fight him Erza. If you can beat him, then go ahead. If not, keep him busy until I get there, and then I will fight him. Once I destroy the engines, Wendy and I will join up with you." Link says. Erza nods her head. "What about Ridley?" Natsu asks. "Unless Dark Samus is there, then Samus will take care of him. If Dark Samus is there, then I want you and Gajeel to kill him." Link says. "How are we going to find the space pirates? They left in their ship." Mirajane says. "The computer on Samus' ship can hack into the space pirates computer mainframe. She can find the exact location of the Space Pirates." Link says. Link hears footsteps walking towards him, and he sees Samus and Lucy walking towards them. "Lucy, is everything alright?" Natsu asks. "I'm fine." Lucy says, and smiles at him. "I'm going to destroy the Metroids. This won't take long." Samus says, activating her power suit. She walks towards the barrier of ice, blasts a hole in the wall, and walks through. "Gray. Seal this up." Samus says. Gray launches blast of ice at the hole, and the wall becomes solid once more. Link tells Lucy about the plan, and then continues. "Once we get inside the ship, we need to be on our guard. There are many traps all over the place. We need to watch where we step. Certain parts of the floors of Space Pirate ships have pads that set off an alarm. When these pads are stepped on, the room is sealed, and heavy gun turrets are activated. These sensor pads are slightly discolored, so watch the floor carefully, and you will be able to spot them." Link says. "Other sections of the ship have sensors that alert Space Pirates to your location. We need to avoid both of these traps. Any questions?" Link asks. "Does it matter how much we destroy?" Natsu asks. "No. Just don't do anything reckless to put yourself in danger." Link says. "I have a question. What are Dark Links abilities?" Erza asks. "He carries all the weapons that I have, and has control over shadow magic. He has the same skill in swordplay that I do as well." Link says. Erza nods, and then looks up as large explosion is heard. A massive fireball is seen hitting the ice barrier, and the entire barrier starts cracking. The barrier shatters, and pieces of the ice fall down, turning into water. Everyone looks at the edge of town and sees Samus walking towards them. Samus deactivates her power suit. "The Metroids have been taken care of. We can find the Space Pirates and put an end to this." Samus says. Her ship flies over and lands down in the main square. Samus and Link enter the ship, along with Natsu, Lucy and Happy. Samus walks over to the ships controls, and starts scanning for the Space Pirates. After a few minutes, the computer locks on to their location. "I found them. Link; go tell everyone that we can get moving. It will be dark soon, and we can use that to our advantage." Samus says. Link walks out of the ship, and explains the situation to the others. Link then reenters the ship, Erza, Gray, Wendy and Carla with them. "This is much as we can fit in here." Link says. "The others will be taking our SE plug vehicles. They convert magic power into a fuel, and let us get around quickly. I've already told everybody to follow your ship Samus." Erza says. "Good. Let's get going." Samus says. Samus powers up the ships engines, and the ship lifts into the air. Natsu grabs his mouth, and his face turns a bit green. "Natsu?" Link asks. Erza slams her fist into his head, knocking him unconscious. "He gets motion sick easily. I just did him a favor." Erza says. Link just looks at her a bit puzzled, and then turns his attention back to planning for the mission. Samus' ship passes the gate of Magnolia town, with the other members of Fairy Tail following in the vehicles, heading off to attack the Space Pirates.


	8. Chapter 8

-Field outside of Space Pirate Ship-

Samus' ship has landed behind some trees, and the cloaking fields are active. The group is looking at the Space Pirate ship from behind the trees. The massive black ship is lit up slightly by the light of the moon. Samus turns towards the rest of the group. "Are we ready to do this?" She asks. The members of Fairy Tail all confirm that they are ready. "Then lets go." Samus says. The group sneaks out of the forest, and sneaks to a cargo bay door. "Erza, can you cut this open?" Samus asks. Erza makes several slices, and then the door starts to fall outwards. Elfman catches it and sets it down gently. Natsu, Happy, Gajeel, Erza, Samus and Panther Lily enter into the ship. Link and Wendy walk around to the back of the ship. Link pulls out a clawshot and fires it at the side of the ship, latching it to the black metal. Carla grabs Wendy, and flies her up on top of the ship. Link uses his clawshots to get to the top of the ship. He looks around for an opening, and spots a vent cover. He signals to Wendy, and the two of them walk over. Link pulls out his sword, and uses the blade to lift the edge of the cover up, and then removes the cover of the vent, setting it to the side. He looks down and sees that it only goes down for five feet. He jumps down, and lands as soft as he can, but the metal makes a slight ringing sound. Link doesn't move, and makes sure that no Space Pirates heard the noise he makes. With no Space Pirates alerted to his presence, he says. "Wendy, the coast is clear." Carla flies down with Wendy, and she lands next to Link. "Lets go." Link says, and he finds the small passage where he can continue further into the Space Pirate ship. The passage is about 3 feet tall, and 3 feet wide. "It's going to be tight, but we have no choice." Link says, and crouches down, entering the small hole. After Link passes through, Wendy follows Link, Carla behind her. Moving forward, a massive explosion is heard, and the shaft starts shaking a bit. "What was that?" Wendy asks quietly. "If I had to guess, that was the others." Link says. Wendy follows Link in the ventilation shaft for 100 feet before Link stops, and lifts up a vent cover that leads into a hallway, and sets it on the side of the tunnel. Link sticks his head out, and looks for any Space Pirates. He sees none, and drops down into the hall. Wendy and Carla drop down next to him. Link starts walking towards the door, when he hears the sound of the door lock being disabled. Link grabs Wendy and Carla, and leaps behind some metal crates. He places a hand over Wendy's mouth, and watches as ten Space Pirates run through the door, followed by two Elite Pirates, headed towards where the explosion was coming from. Link waits for a minute just to make sure that no more Space Pirates are coming. He takes his hand off of Wendy's mouth. "That was close. We need to disable the engines and then get back to the others. With all those Space Pirates, as well as Dark Link and Dark Samus, they will need our help." Link says. Wendy nods, and Link starts running, Wendy following him. Link reaches a large door, and he looks for a way to open. Finding nothing, Link pulls out a several bombs, and lights them, and then steps back. The bombs explode, and a massive hole is in the door. Inside the room are two massive engines, with the ends leaving the room through two holes. Link reaches into his pouch and pulls out two square objects. He sets each one down by the engines. "What are those?" Wendy asks. "These are two remote bombs. Samus gave them to me. Once I detonate them, they will destroy the engines. The explosion is going to be massive, so we need to get as far away from this room as possible." Link says. Wendy, Carla and Link leave the room, and run towards the center of the ship. Once they are a great distance away from the engine room. Link stops and pulls out a small device with a single button on it. "You might want to cover your ears." Link says. Wendy and Carla cover their ears, and Link presses the button. The bombs explode, and the entire ship shakes from the force of the explosion. "Lets go." Link says, and runs down the hall, Wendy and Carla close behind. Link runs through several rooms of the ship, and then reaches the launch bay. A fierce battle is happening between Fairy Tail and the Space Pirates. Space Pirate ships are knocked over, and flames are flying out of them. Samus in nowhere to be seen. Ridley is flying around, blasting fire at Natsu and Gajeel, who are returning Ridley's attack with their own. Panther Lily is swinging a massive sword around, taking out waves of Space Pirates. Link sees Erza locked in fierce battle with Dark Link. Erza has on a black armor, with wings coming out of the breastplate, and she is flying short distances and attempting to attack Dark Link, but he keeps on blocking her attacks. "Wendy, go help the others out. I'm going to hit Dark Link with a light arrow. It will weaken him greatly." Link says. Wendy nods. Link pulls out a clawshot and fires it at the ceiling, and it attaches to a pipe, and he pulls himself up and lands on a metal grating above the room. Link pulls out his bow and a light arrow, and he takes aim at Dark Link. Erza and Dark Link are fighting fiercely, and Link is having trouble getting a clear shot. Erza blocks a strike from Dark Link, and materializes a sword in her other hand, slashing him across the chest, and then kicking him away. Having an opening, Link releases the arrow, and it hits Dark Link in the back, and he lets out a growl of pain. Link leaps down from the grating, and slashes his sword at Dark Link, and Dark Link dodges. Link blocks a sword attack from Dark Link, and then swings his sword at Dark Link, and their swords lock together. Dark Link pulls his sword off quickly and swings at Link. Link gets his sword up, barely blocking the attack, but his sword is sent flying out of his hand, and lands out of his reach. Link quickly kicks Dark Link, and sends his sword flying out of his hand. Link grabs a light arrow, and charges at Dark Link. Dark Link launches shadow magic at Link, and Link dodges it, getting close to Dark Link. Link slashes the light arrow at him, and it passes through his shoulder. Link quickly follows with a kick to Dark Link, and knocks him on the ground, and Link jumps at him, and plunges the light arrow into Dark Link's forehead. Dark energy blasts Link backwards, and Link smashes on the ground, and looks up. Golden cracks are appearing all over Dark Link's body, and his body shatters into nothing. Link stands up, and grabs his sword, and charges back into the fight.

-Inside Space Pirate Ship (Samus POV)-

Entering through the cargo bay door, Samus looks around, checking to see if they have been detected. No Space Pirates are in the cargo bay, and Samus walks up to a nearby computer panel, and hacks into the system with her scan visor. Images of the ships interior are displayed in Samus' helmet. Looking at the launch bay, Samus sees that it is empty. Scanning through different images of the ship, Samus sees that Space Pirates are all in the weapons and genetic testing chamber, creating new Phazon based weapons, and testing out their destructive capabilities. Samus turns towards the others. "The Space Pirates are all in the weapons and genetic testing chamber. They have left the launch bay empty. If we blow up a few ships, we should be able to get their attention and allow Link and Wendy to destroy the engines." Samus says. "Lets go." Natsu says. "Destroying things is what I'm good at." "Follow me." Samus says. Samus walks out of the door, and then turns down the hallway, heading towards the launch bay. Reaching the door, Samus shoots it open with a Supermissile. Samus walks in, Natsu, Gajeel, Erza and Panther Lily following them. Several ships are in the back of the launch bay, as well as ten armored transports in the launch bay as well. "The armored transports have a weak spot in the front vent cover. If you hit it with enough force, it will cause the engine to explode." Samus says. Samus then blasts one of the transports, and it explodes. Natsu immediately blasts two transports, eager to destroy things. An alarm goes off and gun turrets drop down from the ceiling, and start firing at the group. They scatter, and Samus blasts several of them with missiles, Natsu and Gajeel breaking the rest of them. Panther Lily has transformed into his magic form, his sword increasing in size. Space pirates run in through the destroyed doors, and start attacking the group. Natsu and Gajeel charge at the nearest Space Pirates, and knock them down with no effort at all. Three Elite Pirates run into the launch bay, and Natsu and Gajeel charge them as well. Erza is fighting off a group of Space Pirates, using her Heaven's Wheel Armor, when a blast of shadow magic destroys all the Space Pirates around her. Erza looks towards where the magic came from, and sees Dark Link walking towards her, and he pulls out a black sword, and charges at her. Erza quickly reequips to her black wing armor, and uses the wings to fly directly at Dark Link, sending him flying backwards. Erza takes this moment to try and finish the fight, but Dark Link blasts shadow magic in a sphere around him, sending her flying backwards. He charges her, but then stumbles when a massive explosion shakes the entire ship. Erza leaps up and flies at Dark Link, and they both lock swords. They break apart, and attack again, but neither of them is able to hit one another. Erza hears a massive roar, and Ridley appears, flying into the room. Samus starts shooting at Ridley, but is sent flying by a massive blast of a blue beam. Dark Samus charges at Samus, flying through the air, and grabs her, throwing her through a glass window into the next room. Natsu and Gajeel both leap at Ridley, blasting him with dragon slayer magic. Erza focuses back on Dark Link, and continues attacking, neither of them gaining ground. Erza and Dark Link lock blades once more, and Erza forms a sword in her other hand, and slashes him across the chest before kicking him away. Erza is about to charge him again when a bright light slams into Dark Link's back from above. Dark Link lets out a growl of pain, and Link jumps down from the ceiling, aiming a slice at Dark Link. Leaving Link to defeat his dark side Erza rushes back into the fight, heading towards Panther Lily, to assist him if he needs it.

-Inside Space Pirate Ship (Samus POV)-

Fighting off the Space Pirates, Samus hears a massive explosion. "_Link just destroyed the engines."_ Samus thinks. She then hears a roar, and Ridley flies into the room. Samus starts blasting Ridley, and runs at him, but is sent flying by a blue beam. Dark Samus flies up to her and throws her through a window, the glass shattering. Samus falls down for 20 feet and lands hard on the metal floor. Getting up, Samus notices containers full of Phazon all over the room. Samus ducks behind one, and watches as Dark Samus flies into the room. Not seeing her, Dark Samus lands on the ground and starts patrolling on the ground. "_Dark Samus is very weak to Phazon. If I can make a container explode next to it, I can weaken it greatly." _Samus thinks. Watching Dark Samus, Samus waits for the right moment. Dark Samus walks in between three containers of Phazon. Samus jumps up and launches three missiles, hitting each container. The containers rupture, and Phazon spills out, covering Dark Samus. Samus quickly launches a supermissile at Dark Samus, and watches as the explosion engulfs Dark Samus. Samus aims her arm cannon at Dark Samus, waiting for the flames to clear. A blue beam flies out of the flames, and Samus dodges the beam, it barely missing her. Samus charges up her beam and fires an ice spreader shot at Dark Samus. The ice spreader freezes Dark Samus and Samus charges up her beam and launches a supermissile at the mass of ice. The ice shatters and pieces of Dark Samus are sent flying. The pieces dissolve into piles of Phazon, and Samus relaxes, Dark Samus defeated. Samus aims her grapple beam at the window leading to the launch bay, and pulls herself up, ready to join the fight.

-Inside Space Pirate Ship (Link's POV)-

Having defeated Dark Link, Link looks for anyone that needs help. The main forces of the Space Pirates are defeated, and there are only a few Elite Pirates left, but Erza and Panther Lily are fighting them, and are driving them back. Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy are attempting to blast Ridley with magic, but Ridley keeps dodging the blasts, and flying around the room, attempting to attack them, but he isn't able to get close. Link pulls out a clawshot and aims it at Ridley. "_I have to get him down on the ground."_ Link says, and leads the clawshot in front of Ridley. Pressing the mechanism to fire the chain, the claw flies through the air. It latches onto Ridley's tail, and Link quickly equips the Iron Boots. Ridley tries to fly off, but the weight is too much for him. Link yanks on the chain, and pulls Ridley to the ground. Link throws the clawshot down, and throws the Iron Boots onto the chain. Ridley thrashes around and starts breathing fire everywhere. Link runs towards Ridley, up his back, and leaps into the air, his sword pointing downward. Link stabs his sword through Ridley's mouth, and it digs into the metal of the Launch Bay floor, pinning Ridley in place. Ridley lets out a roar of pain. "Now!" Link yells at Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy, and fires his second clawshot into a metal pipe and pulls himself off of Ridley. Link watches as Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy all open their mouths, and blast him with magic. The combined power of Wind, Fire and Iron cause a massive explosion, and when the smoke clears, only a pile of ashes, Link's sword, clawshot and Iron Boots remain. Link unhooks the chain from the clawshot, and lands back down on the ground. He gathers his gear, and places it into his pouch. Samus comes flying through a window at the far end of the room. She aims her arm cannon around, and then sees the scene. She stops pointing the arm cannon and walks towards the group. "What happened?" Samus asks. "We were able to beat the Space Pirates. Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy destroyed Ridley." Link says pointing to the pile of ashes in the center of the room. "Good. We need to…" Samus starts to say, but an alarm goes off, and a mechanized voice says, "Self destruct sequence initiated. Evacuate immediately." Explosions start ripping the ship apart, and Samus turns towards the exit. "Run." She yells, but falling debris seals off the door to the Launch Bay. "What do we do now?" Wendy asks, a bit afraid. "We need to break out through the wall. Samus says, and activates her X-Ray Visor. Looking at the wall, she finds a spot that has been weakened by the battle that occurred. Samus launches an Ice beam shot at the wall, and it freezes, making the wall brittle and easy to break. "We need to break out here." Samus says. Gajeel steps forward and turns his arms into iron blades, and shoves them into the wall. He then forces the wall apart making a massive hole, and they all run out.

-Outside Space Pirate Ship (Lucy's POV)-

Having seen no Space Pirates, Lucy, Elfman, Gray, Lyon, Mirajane and Lisanna are standing outside, watching the ship for any sign of the Space Pirates. The ship's engines exploded a while ago, but nothing else had happened after that. Lucy hears explosions and watch as numerous explosions appear all over the ship. Lucy looks at the ship in concern, and then sees a light coming from inside. The walls are forced apart, and Wendy, Carla, Happy, Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, Panther Lily, Link and Samus run out. They run towards them, and the entire ship explodes behind them. Link was closest to the ship, and the explosion hits him, and sends him flying through the air, where he hits the ground and rolls a bit before stopping face down. Lucy runs over, and Link slowly gets on his hands and knees. "Ow." Link simply says. "Are you all right?" Lucy asks, offering him a hand. Link takes her hand and stands up. "I've had worse. I'll be fine." Link says. Blood is dripping from a few scratches on his face, as well as a cut on his arm, the fabric ripped around it. Link simply reaches into his pouch, and pulls out a bottle with a red liquid inside. Link uncorks it and takes a sip, and the scratches and cuts stops bleeding and close up. "What is that?" Lucy asks, surprised. "Healing potion. It's common in Hyrule." Link says. Samus and the rest of the group walk over to Link. "Are you all right?" Wendy asks, concerned that he took the force of the explosion. "Yes. I'm fine. I could use a shower and some sleep though." Link says. "Lets go back to Magnolia town." Lucy says. Link nods, and Samus lands her ship remotely in the field, and she enters, as well as Natsu, Link, Erza, Wendy, Happy, and Carla. The rest of the members of Fairy Tail return to the SE plug vehicles, and then travel back to Magnolia town.


End file.
